El destino me llevó hasta ti
by jessyriddle
Summary: Después de una decepción amorosa, Albus desea con todas sus fuerzas encontrar al indicado. Y quizás, su deseo se cumpla. SLASH Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Regalo para Mayu-chan Kagamine


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Mi querida AI es ¡Mayu-chan Kagamine!

Esa es tu primera petición (Albus/Tom) y espero que te guste..

* * *

**Prólogo **

Era 16 de junio, y debía ser un día feliz para Albus, pero no. A pesar de ser su cumpleaños, no sentía ni la emoción ni la alegría que debería estar sintiendo.

—Feliz cumpleaños pequeñajo— exclamó James entrando a su habitación. —Quita esa cara, ¡es tu fiesta!

Al intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero terminó haciendo una horrible mueca.

—Déjalo en paz James — intervino Lily. — Feliz cumple Al.— dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Lily! Ya tiene que superar a Adrian.— le reclamó el mayor de los Potter. — Además, no vale la pena, es un idiota por haberte engañado.

James no era el mejor tratando de animar a Albus, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, sobre todo por no decirle "te lo dije". Adrian, el ex novio de Albus, lo había engañado con un compañero de su misma casa, y para colmo el imbécil se había excusado con un "no me culpes Al, tengo necesidades y si no quieres cumplir, tengo que encontrar a alguien que sí está dispuesto". James siempre le había advertido sobre él, pero como tonto enamorado no había querido ver lo obvio.

Lily fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor y abrazó más fuerte al cumpleañero, trasmitiéndole todo su apoyo.

—Aunque odie admitirlo, James tiene razón. Ya no quiero verte triste, vas a ver como encuentras a tu príncipe azul.

—Sí, claro— murmuró el chico.

Levantándose de la cama, fue arrastrado por sus hermanos hasta el piso inferior, donde sus padres lo estaban esperando en la cocina.

Después de besos y abrazos, su madre le sirvió el desayuno "especial"; como con cada miembro de la familia, Ginny preparaba su comida favorita el día del cumpleaños, y a Al le encantaban los huevos con tocino.

Empezó a devorar la comida, seguido por James, mientras Lily arrugaba la nariz frente a tal escena, y terminó sintiéndose mejor. ¿Quién decía que la comida no podía hacerte feliz?

Durante la tarde, llegaron primos y amigos para la fiesta. James se escabulló rápidamente a su habitación seguido por Fred y los gemelos Scamander; Lily se sentó en el sofá con Hugo y Louis jugando snap explosivo, y Albus estaba inmerso en una interesante platica con Roxanne y Dominique. Molly y Lucy no tardaron en unírseles.

Hermione salió de la cocina con un enorme pastel, dejándolo sobre la mesa y llamando a gritos a los chicos. Ginny subió buscando a su hijo y a sus amigos para que bajaran.

—¿Dónde está Rose?— preguntó Ron a Dominique.

— Fue por su novio— contestó ella, pasando por alto las muecas disgustadas de su tío y de Albus.

Como si fuera invocada, Rose llegó acompañada de Scorpius, justo a tiempo para la foto familiar; Harry encantó la cámara, y corrió para posicionarse atrás de su hijo, cuando el flash los cegó, empezaron a moverse, listos para comer pastel.

— Debes pedir un deseo Al— comentó su padre.

Miró a su prima, observando la mirada de amor que compartía con Scorpius, ya sabía que deseo pedir.

El chico cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que más anhelaba en ese momento. "_Quiero encontrar a mi príncipe, a mi alma gemela. Alguien que me quiera por lo que soy"._ Al abrir los ojos, sopló las velas y todos aplaudieron.

El pastel de chocolate gustó a todos, y después de eso, la fiesta se animó un poco. James, con ayuda de su tío George, encantó su reproductor de mp3 y la música empezó a oírse por toda la casa.

Los adolescente empezaron a bailar y brincar por todo el salón y los adultos rápidamente se unieron a la danza.

Albus se estaba divirtiendo y para cuando fue a acostarse, había olvidado cualquier cosa relacionada con su vida amorosa.

En la mañana se daría cuenta de que algo no había salido según lo esperado.

* * *

**En el pasado**

Albus sintió la mirada de alguien sobre su cuerpo, aún adormecido trató de alcanzar su almohada y aventársela al intruso, que seguramente era James intentando hacerle una broma.

Pero no la encontró; siguió tanteando a su alrededor hasta percatarse de que ni siquiera se encontraba en su cama.

—James, voy a matarte— exclamó al tiempo que abría los ojos.

Se quedó quieto viendo a un chico frente a él, observarlo con mucho interés. Era un chico alto, pálido y delgado, con una extraña aura a su alrededor. Tenía el cabello castaño ondulado y sus oscuros ojos lo examinaban como si se tratara de un experimento. No lo conocía, de eso estaba seguro, y ni siquiera se le hacía familiar.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Albus.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo— contestó el desconocido.

Al no contestó, pero observó a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño al percatarse de no reconocer el lugar.

—¿Dónde estoy?— volvió a preguntar.

El otro chico arqueó las cejas — Tu llegaste hasta aquí, deberías saberlo.

Ese chico empezaba a caerle realmente mal, ¿qué no podía contestar una simple pregunta? Volvió a inspeccionar el lugar y encontró el nombre del edificio frente a él.

—Orfanato de Wool— murmuró para sí— ¿Vives aquí?

Como era de esperar, no recibió respuesta, así que se levantó y decidió entrar al lugar para pedir una lechuza y comunicarse con sus padres.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó el otro chico.

—Tengo que contactar a mis padres— resopló el otro.

—Si te dejaron aquí, dudo que quieran volver a verte.— replicó mordaz.

—¡Ellos no me abandonaron! Fue James, me ha querido hacer una broma— gritó Albus bastante alterado.

Cuando iba pasando por la puerta, un letrero llamó su atención.

"_Recolección de ropa y juguetes" _decía arriba de una gran caja, en el interior de esa, un periódico arrugado estaba reposando sobre unas cuantas prendas. No le llamó la atención el titular "_Fin de la batalla de Sutjeska: alemanes retroceden" _sino la fecha impresa: 17 de junio de 1943.

Esa debía ser una broma, miró al otro chico que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y le aventó el periódico.

—¿Es de hoy?— preguntó. Tenia que estar seguro de que todo era obra de James, pero una pequeña parte de él, dudaba.

El desconocido alzó el periódico de mala gana, pero asintió al ver la fecha.

— No sabía que te interesaba la guerra— comentó, mas Albus no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado asustado pensando en que había viajado 78 años en el pasado. ¡Eso era imposible!

Tras un largo silencio, el otro chico carraspeó y Potter volvió a la realidad.

—¿Puedes llevarme con el encargado de aquí?— preguntó al fin, ya tendría tiempo de pensar que había sucedido.

El otro no contestó, solo se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera, y lo dejó frente a puerta. En la placa decía Sra. Cole, por lo que supuso que ella era la directora, o algo parecido.

Tocó y esperó pacientemente a que le dieran el paso; cuando entró, una señora bastante ebria lo atendió. Tras contarle que había despertado afuera del orfanato sin recordar nada de sus padres, la señora Cole empezó a llenar una ficha de ingreso.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó.

—Al… Severus— contestó, no supo porque, pero en su interior sabia que no debía dar su primer nombre.

—¿Y tu apellido?

Albus empezó a entrar en pánico, no podía dar ni el apellido de su padre, ni el de su madre, porque esas familias ya existían en la época.

— No lo recuerdo— respondió. La mujer le lanzó una mala mirada, seguramente creyendo que mentía, pero él la ignoró.

—Muy bien, irás a la habitación 27, es la única libre que queda— dijo la señora, y volvió a tomar su vaso entre los dedos y beber.

Albus salió del lugar sin despedirse, y buscó el número en las puertas del pasillo, tardó varios minutos en encontrarla, y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a descansar.

—No puede ser— murmuró el chico al ver a su compañero de cuarto. ¡Era el extraño chico que no respondía las preguntas!

* * *

**Amigos**

Albus finalmente supo el nombre del chico misterioso. Teniendo que convivir juntos durante semanas, optaron por entablar una relación de cortesía. El joven se presentó como Tom Riddle, un nombre que se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

Albus había notado como la mayoría de los chicos del orfanato evitaban estar cerca de Tom, así que decidió investigar el asunto. Un día se acercó a Billy, y le preguntó el motivo de su animosidad.

— Mató a mi conejito— contestó él, pero al parecer, no tenia ninguna prueba de eso.

Intentó encontrar respuestas en Amy y Dennis, pero al momento de preguntar, palidecieron y negaron con la cabeza, en una expresión totalmente horrorizada.

Algo raro pasaba ahí, y él lo averiguaría.

Al día siguiente, esperó a que el chico saliera, y sin demora, inspeccionó el pequeño armario que compartían. No había nada extraño, solamente ropa y un par de libros; eran libros de literatura muggle, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que encontró un diario. Sin poder contenerse, lo abrió y en la primera pagina, podía verse "_T. M. Riddle"_, sonrió ante la idea de que, el chico al que todos temían, tenia un diario donde escribir sus problemas. Pero el diario estaba en blanco, lo cual lo hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿para que necesitaba un diario si no iba a escribir en el?

Sin soltar el diario, empezó a revisar los bolsillos de su chamarra, y se sorprendió al encontrar un baúl encogido. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Tom Riddle era un mago.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo sobresaltar y miró asustado a un muy enojado Tom parado en el umbral.

—¿Qué haces?— murmuró con una voz que le heló la sangre.

—Nada— se apresuró a contestar Albus, aunque supo, en el mismo instante en que había abierto la boca, que había sido la respuesta equivocada, así que intentó arreglar su error.—¿Vas a Hogwarts?

Tom pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta, y Albus aprovechó para intentar hacerle olvidar el enfado, y dejar en su lugar el diario.

—Yo también soy mago.— Tom lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, seguramente sopesando si fiarse de él o no.

—¿Cómo supiste?— preguntó finalmente Tom, tras haber terminado de analizar a su compañero de cuarto.

—Vi tu baúl encogido, yo tenia uno igual— respondió con una sonrisa.

Luego de esa revelación, y de haber prometido no volver a tocar las pertenencias de Tom, las cosas cambiaron. Albus y Tom se hicieron amigos, y pasaban bastante tiempo hablado de magia.

Albus inventó que había estudiado en casa, que no había podido asistir al colegio, por esa razón nunca lo había visto en el castillo; por su lado, Tom se comprometió en enseñarle todo lo que sabia, para que pudiera ampliar sus conocimientos y, quizás ahora que no tenia una familia que lo educara, asistir al colegio en septiembre.

Juntos, empezaron a idear un plan para hacerle una broma a la señora Cole, que constantemente les lanzaba miradas de odio. Al aún no entendía porque, si era por haberse hecho amigo del "raro" o porque él era igual.

Un día, durante una salida, se escabulleron hasta el caldero chorreante e ingresaron al callejón Diagón. Tom jaló a Albus hasta adentrarse al callejón Knockturn y se encaminó hacia Borgin & Burkes.

—Espérame aquí— dijo mientras entraba al local.

Albus intentó mirar a través de la ventana, pero solo vio al dueño hablando con Tom, y al primero pasar algo al menor. El pequeño Potter no hizo ninguna pregunta cuando su amigo salió, y fueron a visitar las tiendas alrededor.

Al regresar con el grupo de chicos del orfanato, Tom se acercó al menor y le comentó que ya tenía lista la broma para la directora.

Durante la cena, cuando todos los chicos estaban sentados, la señora Cole comenzó a portarse de una forma extraña. Miró con ojos desorbitados a todo el mundo y subió a la mesa, dando brincos, alejándose de los chicos y chillando; parecía estar realmente aterrorizada.

—¿Qué hiciste?— susurró Albus viendo fijamente a su amigo. El otro le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera, y una vez en el dormitorio que compartían, empezó a reírse.

Albus quedó fascinado con tal visión, nunca había visto a su amigo reír, ni siquiera sonreír de verdad; siempre era todo una farsa para que pudiera conseguir cualquier cosa, pero ahora no. Sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, y supo que se estaba encariñando. Eso era malo, terriblemente malo. No sabía cuanto tiempo estaría en ese tiempo, y no quería volver a sentirse destrozado.

— Puse una poción alucinógena en su bebida— comentó Tom logrando capturar la atención de su amigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde conseguiste..?— se calló al recordar la visita a la oscura tienda— Olvídalo, ¿cuánto dura el efecto?

— No sé, pero que importa. Esa asquerosa muggle se lo merecía.— dijo haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia. — Además, fue idea tuya la de hacerle una broma.

"Y lo haría mil veces más solo por verte reír" pensó en su interior.

* * *

**Descubrimientos**

El efecto del alucinógeno había durado más de lo esperado. Durante una semana, la señora Cole lanzaba gritos aterrados cada vez que una persona se le avecinaba y todos los niños empezaron a apodarla la "Loca Cole".

Albus había estado tentado de confesar todo, pero mirar el rostro sonriente de Tom cada que la veía, le hizo olvidar rápidamente sus temores. Al paso de los días, había entendido que se había enamorado, no había vuelta atrás, y solo podía disfrutar mientras todo volviera a la normalidad.

—Deja de mirarme como si fuera algo comestible— comentó Tom desde su cama.

Al observó al chico que estaba leyendo un libro y parpadeó confundido. —¿Qué?

— Sev, si tienes hambre puedes ir a la cocina, no seré tu platillo— explicó.

Al enrojeció y salió corriendo de la habitación avergonzado. Tom sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que muchas personas lo encontraban atractivo y eso siempre le había ayudado en sus planes. Quizás era hora de reforzar esa amistad y asegurarse un seguidor.

Después de ese pequeño accidente, Albus intentó alejarse un poco del chico y pasaba el día evitando encontrarlo, pero Tom se empeñaba en hacerle la vida difícil. Lo buscaba y, siempre que podía, se acercaba más de la cuenta a él.

En más de una ocasión el menor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme al no besar aquellos labios rosados que se movían muy cerca de su rostro. Estaba seguro que Tom se había percatado de que no podía apartar la vista de su boca, y por eso se acercaba tanto cuando quería hablarle. Y cuando estaban a solo milímetros de tocarse, el muy maldito se alejaba.

Una noche, Tom llegó a la habitación y se sentó en la cama de Al, tomó la mano del otro entre las suyas y empezó a acariciarla. Albus se sonrojó en seguida, pero no apartó la mano, y lo miró esperando a que dijera algo.

— Sev— empezó el mayor — Necesito un favor.— hizo una pausa, mientras seguía acariciando al chico. — Necesito ir al Callejón Knockturn por algo importante, quiero que vigiles que no me atrapen.

—Voy contigo— intervino inmediatamente.

—No puedes Sev, si no, ¿quién cuidaría mis espaldas? Debes quedarte aquí. Hazlo por mí.

El pequeño asintió entusiasmado, y Tom salió del dormitorio con una enorme sonrisa. "Demasiado fácil" pensó.

Cuando el chico volvió de su excursión, empezó a comportarse diferente. Se rehusó a contarle lo sucedido a Albus, además que intentaba evitarlo. Cosa bastante extraña después de las ultimas semanas de acoso.

Durante la mañana, Albus buscó a su amigo por todo el orfanato, hasta que lo encontró en el jardín, sentado debajo de un manzano. Se acercó a paso veloz, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar unos siseos.

Se congeló al ver a Tom, su Tom hablar parsel con una pequeña serpiente, y casi pudo escuchar como los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a funcionar.

La única persona que podría hablar parsel en la época, era Lord Voldemort. Su Tom era el Innombrable. Por eso el nombre se le había hecho conocido, sus padres le habían contado sobre él. Recordó el diario que había encontrado al principio de su amistad y ató los cabos sueltos. Era el diario que casi mataba a su madre en su primer año.

Eso estaba extremadamente mal. Estaba enamorado del ser que había intentado matar a su padre en incontables ocasiones. "Aún no es Voldemort" dijo una voz en su cabeza que sonaba parecida a su hermana Lily, "Papá te mata en cuanto se entere" comentó una parte de su conciencia demasiado parecida a James, "No puedes controlar de quien enamorarte" comentó la Lily de su conciencia.

Tomó un profundo suspiro y pensó que quizás había escuchado mal. A lo mejor había tomado un poco de poción alucinógena y estaba viendo cosas extrañas. Se talló los ojos intentando despejar la visión, pero nada cambió.

"Bien" se dijo, "si en verdad es Voldemort, voy a intentar cambiar el futuro"; aunque una parte de él supo que no iba a ser posible, no iba a permitir que el chico que amaba se convirtiera en un monstruo.

Más decidido que nunca, trató de acercarse a Tom, para que éste tuviera oportunidad de compartir con él cualquier cosa que lo estuviera perturbando.

Tom parecía reacio a soltar información sobre la salida al callejón Knocturn, y por más que Albus intentaba persuadirlo de contarle lo sucedido, su amigo solo le contestaba — Severus— lo cual era mala señal, siempre lo llamaba por su diminutivo — eso no te incumbe, deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Y así lo hizo, dejó de hacer preguntas y de tratar de engatusar a Tom para que soltara información, para que, cuando su amigo bajara la guardia, él estaría ahí para descubrir todo.

* * *

**Su verdadero "yo"**

Albus había seguido a Tom después de que ése se escapara por la ventana.

Llevaba varios días con un extraño humor, entre afligido y enfadado, y por más que al principio lo intentara, Tom no había querido revelarle el motivo de ese cambio. Así que, haciéndose el dormido, lo había engañado, y ahora lo estaba siguiendo por un estrecho sendero.

Después de haber cogido el autobús, el chico había bajado en un pequeño pueblo y seguido el camino a pie. Llegó a una pequeña choza y vio a Tom entrar.

Decidió espiar desde la ventana para ver que estaba pasando en el interior, y alcanzó a ver como su amigo aturdía a un hombre y le robaba la varita.

Se notaba a lo lejos lo enfadado que se encontraba, y Albus temía que no le gustaría nada lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Tom se dirigió a la mansión que se encontraba cerca, y sin tocar, entró. Al se acercó justo cuando los inquilinos empezaron a gritar y vio a su amigo lanzar la maldición asesina sobre los tres. Sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar y decidió escapar. Ya lidiaría con eso después.

Corrió hasta la parada de autobuses y tomó el primero que se dirigía hacia el orfanato. No sabia como iba a afrontar ese tema con Tom, pero debía tratar de pararlo. No podía permitir que se convirtiera en el monstruo que todo el mundo conocía.

Al llegar a su habitación, se sentó en la cama esperando a que Tom apareciera. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, no sabia como actuaría el otro al saberse descubierto, y le daba miedo averiguarlo, pero no tenia opción.

Una hora más tarde, la puerta se abrió, y Tom entró por ella. Frunció el ceño al ver a Albus sentado, como si le estuviera esperando.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó Al sin mucho preámbulo.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¿Por qué los mataste? ¿Qué te hicieron?— Tom palideció, pero recobró la compostura rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre el chico, que tomado por sorpresa, cayó sobre la alfombra.

—¡Me seguiste!— gruñó mientras cerraba las manos alrededor del cuello del menor. Éste intentó forcejear, pero no parecía funcionar, sabía que, si seguía ahorcándolo, pronto moriría y, sin entenderlo del todo, decidió seguir sus instintos.

Movió sus manos hacia la nuca de Tom y lo acercó a sus labios. Solo alcanzó a posar los suyos sobre los de su amigo, pero el beso tomó por sorpresa al otro, que aflojó el agarre y se alejó un poco. Albus aprovechó para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y llenar sus pulmones.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

Al arqueó las cejas, llenándose de valor al ver la expresión desconcertada de él — Pensé que era obvio, te beso. — respondió antes de acercarse nuevamente.

Tom se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de empezar a corresponder el beso, y movió sus manos hacia la parte superior del pijama, desabotonándolo a su paso.

Albus gimió cuando las frías manos de Tom acariciaron su piel, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba, y dejó de pensar. Olvidó los asesinatos que acababa de presenciar y se dedicó a disfrutar cada minuto.

Ambos jadearon cuando sus erecciones se tocaron, y el menor empezó a frotarse contra el cuerpo del otro, intentando encontrar alivio. Pero Tom se alejó de él, tomó sus caderas y, con inusual fuerza, le dio la vuelta, dejándolo bocabajo.

Empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón y a bajárselo, haciendo que Albus reaccionara. — No, espera. Así no.— murmuró. Iba a ser su primera vez y quería algo romántico, quería ver al chico que amaba, no quería ser solo un chico más al que llevaba a la cama, no quería ser una distracción.

— Lo haremos a mi manera— le susurró Tom al oído, el calido aliento lo hizo derretirse y el menor solo pudo asentir.

Tom acercó sus dedos a la boca del chico y le ordenó que los lamiera, cuando los consideró lo suficientemente lubricados, los enterró en el interior de Albus. El más pequeño soltó un grito de dolor, cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de relajarse. Sabia que la primera vez dolería, pero siempre había imaginado a su amante siendo tierno y considerado. Tom era lo opuesto, estaba siendo brusco, sin importarle el dolor que le estaba causando, se estaba dejando llevar por la ira y la lujuria.

Dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando Tom se alejó, pero se tensó al escuchar el cierre del pantalón de su acompañante. No tuvo tiempo de replicar antes de sentir como algo, mucho más grande que los dedos de su chico, se abría paso en el interior de su cuerpo.

Unas lagrimas escaparon y recorrieron sus mejillas, por un segundo pensó que no quería continuar, pero entonces, una sensación de placer recorrió su espina dorsal, haciéndolo estremecer. Un gemido salió de sus labios, y esto pareció motivar a Tom, que siguió embistiendo con rapidez contra el mismo punto.

Albus no supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de sentir sus músculos tensarse y se corrió sobre la alfombra sin siquiera tocarse. Tom tardó unos segundos en seguirlo y se desplomaron en el piso.

Acomodándose a su lado, Tom vio como el menor empezaba a quedarse dormido; le acarició el rostro.

—Eres hermoso— susurró pensando que nadie lo escucharía.

* * *

**Cambios**

Albus se despertó confundido. Estaba recostado en el suelo y no sabía porque. Miró a su alrededor, vio a Tom durmiendo desnudo a su lado y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado durante la noche. Recordó seguir a Tom por el sendero, verlo asesinar a una familia, el beso que le robó y… se sonrojó al pensar en lo que había seguido al beso.

Observó el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo, levantó una mano para acariciar el pálido torso del chico, pero se detuvo a tiempo. No sabía como reaccionaria a la caricia. Se acercó a su rostro, examinando sus perfectas facciones y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te quiero Tom— susurró antes de levantarse, vestirse y salir de la habitación.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Un calor extraño se extendió en su pecho, seguido por un sentimiento de felicidad que rara vez había sentido antes. Eso no debía haber pasado, se suponía que mataría al chico, no que se lo llevara a la cama.

Se vistió y corrió hacia el patio. Necesitaba un consejo.

Albus por su lado, había escapado al salón de estudio y se había encerrado ahí pretendiendo estar leyendo algún libro, mientras trataba de reunir valor y volver con su amigo. No sabia como podría verlo a la cara después de lo sucedido.

Tom se acercó al manzano y llamó a la pequeña serpiente. "_Tengo un problema" _siseó en parsel, cuando apareció el reptil. Le contó lo que había pasado, y su sentimiento de confusión con el asunto.

"_Creo que deberías contarle porque decidiste matar a los humanos" _comentó el animal. Tom frunció el ceño "_¿Por qué?_", la serpiente lo golpeó con su cola antes de responder "_Solo quiere una explicación, no se ha alejado de ti, y tu no quieres que se aleje"._

Tom sopesó las palabras de la serpiente "_A mí no me importa si se aleja " _el reptil chasqueó la lengua "_vale, tal vez me... Agrade el chico, pero no significa nada"_ concluyó. Un poco hastiado, se levantó y regresó a su dormitorio.

Cuando llegó, Albus estaba en el interior, recostado en la cama viendo hacia el techo; levantó la mirada al escuchar la puerta, y enrojeció en seguida. Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Tom posó su mano sobre el brazo del otro, indicándole que se quedara sentado.

—Era mi padre— le dijo. Al frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente entendió a lo que se refería.

—¿Por qué?

—Vengué a mi madre, él la abandonó y ella murió al darme a luz.— respondió. El menor asintió entendiendo el motivo.

—Puedes ir a Azkaban por eso.— replicó calmado. Por alguna extraña razón, no sentía que estaba en peligro.

—Mi tío cree que los mató, así que irá él.— reprimió una sonrisa al ver la expresión desaprobatoria del chico.

Un incomodo silencio se instaló entre los dos, no sabían que más decir, hasta que el pequeño Potter decidió intervenir.

— No volverás a hacerlo ¿verdad? — Tom quería contestarle que quizás, que se había sentido bien, pero negó con la cabeza. A Al parecía no incomodarle demasiado eso, y no quería perder a la única persona que había mostrado interés real en él, a pesar de conocer algunos de sus oscuros secretos.

—Siento lo de ayer— murmuró Tom. El otro enrojeció al pensar en la noche anterior, y bajó la cabeza un poco decepcionado de que su chico se hubiera arrepentido. — No eso, lo de..— cerró sus manos alrededor de su cuello para dar a entender a lo que se refería.

—Está bien—susurró el otro. Otro silencio incomodo se instaló entre los dos, y decidieron no hablar más del asunto.

No fue hasta el día siguiente que las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, o casi. Tom se despertó de buen humor, se subió a la cama de su amigo y se recostó junto a él. El otro abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces antes de dar un brinco.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó mirando interrogante al chico.

— Pensé que era obvio— respondió usando las mismas palabras que el chico había usado al besarlo.

Al esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada y se acercó, posando sus labios en los de Tom. No tenía idea de que era lo que había hecho que Tom quisiera algo con él, pero no iba a rechazarlo.

El mayor respondió al beso con más entusiasmo, volviendo a acostar al otro, mientras sus manos viajaban por el delgado cuerpo de Potter.

Había tenido una extraña revelación durante la noche; había soñado su horrible destino al seguir los planes que había trazado hasta el momento, y no le apetecía convertirse en una especie de hibrido humano-serpiente, ni ser matado por un chiquillo. Por otro lado, el sueño lo convenció que de dar una oportunidad a Sev, todo cambiaría .Él se dedicaría a la política, como lo había aconsejado el chico, y podría alcanzar sus ideales pero sin perder nada a cambio, y la idea le agradaba.

Por supuesto que Tom no contó con la posibilidad de enamorarse realmente de su amigo.

* * *

**Juntos**

Para mediados de agosto, Tom estaba completamente loco por Albus. Se había enamorado como una tonta colegiala, y no quería cambiar eso. Al principio había jugado con los sentimientos de Sev, pero con el tiempo había empezado a encariñarse con él, hasta que un día, después de una fabulosa noche de pasión, se le escaparon unas palabras.

—Te quiero— le había dicho, y al procesar lo que acababa de decir, se había sentido aterrorizado. Nunca en su vida había sentido afecto hacia alguien. Por alguna extraña razón, que él no entendía, el hecho de que alguien le diera cariño, lo hacia feliz; y a regañadientes había aceptado no poder alejarse del más pequeño.

Y el inminente inicio de clase tenia a los chicos preocupados. Tom por un lado no quería volver y abandonar durante muchos meses a su novio, pero tampoco quería dejar de lado su educación. Albus por su parte estaba preocupado de que pronto regresaría a su tiempo.

Una tarde, estando encerrados en su habitación, Albus decidió reunir todo el valor que tuviera y contarle la verdad.

— Tom— murmuró, pero el otro siguió con su cometido, besándole el cuello. — Espera, quiero contarte algo.

— Después— lo cortó el mayor, mientras trataba de quitarle la camisa a Al.

— Es importante— siguió insistiendo. Tom, fastidiado, se alejó y miró al otro, indicándole que hablara rápido; tenía otras cosas en mente.

—Te mentí sobre como llegué aquí.— el otro arqueó una ceja pidiendo una explicación. — Vengo del futuro— susurró.

— Muy buena esa Sev, pero no existe nada que te haga viajar en el tiempo— razonó Tom con una sonrisa divertida.

—Es verdad, pedí un deseo y me encontré aquí. Contigo.

—¿Qué pediste?— preguntó incuriosito. Al se acercó a su oído, y le susurró el deseo, haciendo que el otro esbozara una sonrisa arrogante.

Tras asegurarse de que Tom le creía, Albus decidió sacar a relucir sus temores. — No sé cuando tenga que volver, pero no quiero dejarte. Te amo.

Tras un largo silencio Tom susurró — Si te vas, iré a buscarte.— susurró, y alzando la voz continuó.— Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, hay que seguir con lo nuestro.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, reanudó la tarea de desvestir a su novio.

Un par de horas después, recostados en la cama, Tom sopesó la información que le había dado su chico. — ¿De qué año vienes?— preguntó.

— 2021 — respondió Al.

— Y ¿Qué hago yo en tu tiempo?— el silencio que siguió fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. — ¿Estoy muerto?

Al asintió, no queriendo decirle que su propio padre lo había tenido que asesinar. Al parecer Tom entendió, porque no volvió a tocar el tema.

Tom recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido al empezar a salir con Sev, y pensó que quizás era una premonición, algo que realmente había sucedido. Él no quería morir, no podía. Ya había hecho dos horrocrux, ¿cómo diablos había terminado muerto?

—¿Qué haremos cuando regreses a Hogwarts? — preguntó Al, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

No sería tan complicado convencer al director Dippet de matricular a Sev, pero no dudaba que el profesor de transfiguración, hiciera algo extraño. No le había quitado el ojo de encima desde la muerte de Myrtle, y si bien Tom había tenido algo que ver, no entendía el afán del profesor Dumbledore de vigilar sus pasos.

— Trataré de convencer al director para que..

—No— interrumpió Al. — No iré a Hogwarts contigo, pero ya tengo una solución.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó un poco desesperado.

—Ya lo verás.

* * *

**Hogwarts **

El primero de septiembre, Albus se despidió de Tom en la estación de King's Cross, y una vez que el chico pasó por el andén, se encaminó hacia el callejón Diagón.

Pasó por el Caldero Chorreante y llegó a Ollivanders. Necesitaría una varita para lo que tenia en mente.

Después de que el Señor Ollivander le midiera todo el cuerpo, tuvo que probar varita tras varita, hasta encontrar la adecuada.

Curiosamente, no era la misma que tenia en su época, pero poco le importó; estaba seguro que una vez regresado al presente, la tendría de vuelta.

Pagó y salió nuevamente hacia el Londres muggle; se paró en una esquina, y asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, sacó su varita.

El Autobús Noctámbulo apareció casi de inmediato frente al chico, y subió apresurado. Le indicó al conductor que se dirigía a Hogsmeade, y éste no tardó en arrancar el vehiculo hacia el destino.

Era una suerte que en los años cuarenta existiera ese medio de transporte, o habría visto arruinados sus planes.

Llegó al poblado mágico en la noche, así que decidió descansar en la taberna antes de poner en marcha el plan. Se despertó temprano y empezó a garabatear sobre un pergamino, tratando de recordar el mapa de su hermano. Podía recordar el pasadizo hasta Honeyducks, que no creía poder usar sin que se percataran de su presencia, y el del sauce boxeador, pero aún no existía, según recordaba, su padre le había comentado que había sido creado para el papá de Teddy.

Recordaba haber visto uno que empezaba en el cuarto piso, pero no recordaba el porque su hermano no lo usaba, ni siquiera donde estaba escondido. Pero tendría que averiguarlo.

Mandó una lechuza a Tom, informándole sobre la pequeña investigación que tendría que llevar a cabo en la escuela, y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

_En la noche, voy a buscarlo. _Corta y concisa, pero con lo que justamente quería leer. No pudo evitar sonreír, y se relajó en su habitación.

Alrededor de la medianoche, alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Si?— preguntó somnoliento.

—El señor Riddle lo está buscando— le comunicó el dueño del lugar.

Saltó de la cama y salió corriendo del dormitorio, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su chico viéndolo con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Lo encontraste!— gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

El otro asintió, y con un gesto de la cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiera. Se adentraron en el pueblo, hasta llegar a una casa deshabitada. Entraron y Tom guió al más chico hacia el sótano. Ahí podía ver claramente la trampilla por la cual había salido su novio.

—Así que aquí llega el pasadizo— murmuró para sí. —¿no vive nadie en esa casa?— preguntó mirando fijamente al otro.

—Por la cantidad de polvo acumulada, quiero creer que no.— le respondió Tom.

—Perfecto— replicó Al esbozando una enorme sonrisa — Me quedaré aquí, así podrás visitarme siempre que quieras.

Empujó a su novio hacia la trampilla para que regresara al colegio; mañana arreglarían su nuevo hogar.

Pasaron los días, y la casa ya estaba en condiciones de ser habitada. Tom iba a visitar todas las noches a Sev, y se quedaba con él hasta poco antes del amanecer, cuando regresaba a su dormitorio en Slytherin.

Durante los fines de semana, pasaban todo el día juntos, y a veces paseaban por Hogsmeade; Albus estaba realmente complacido con el arreglo al que habían llegado, y casi se había olvidado de que, en algún momento, tendría que volver a su tiempo.

Hasta que Navidad llegó.

* * *

**Para siempre**

Cuando las fiestas navideñas llegaron, Tom decidió salir del castillo, por primera vez, en esas fechas. Él y Al, habían decidido pasar su primera navidad juntos, como cualquier pareja.

El menor había comprado sus platillos favoritos en la taberna, y los había llevado a la casa, que había sido adornada para la ocasión. En el comedor, había una pequeña mesa, donde el chico posó las bolsas con la cena, y en la esquina, un árbol de navidad resguardaba los regalos.

Al terminar de comer, se sentaron sobre la alfombra y el menor le pasó su regalo a Tom.

—Ábrelo— le indicó. El chico destapó la pequeña caja agujereada y se encontró con una pequeña serpiente. Miró a Sev con el ceño fruncido, él sabia que en la taberna Al no ganaba lo suficiente para ir comprando regalos, apenas alcanzaba para que comiera, y habían dejado claro que no iban a hacer ningún regalo ostentoso. —No me mires así, John la encontró en el sótano de la taberna— comentó el otro.

Tom le siseó algo a la serpiente, y luego le pasó a su novio su regalo. Al abrir el paquete, Sev se encontró con un fajo de pergaminos; empezó a hojearlos y se encontró con varios hechizos para bromas. "Eso le habría encantado a James" pensó con nostalgia.

—Eso le encantaría a mi hermano— comentó en voz alta después de haber revisado todo, luego añadió en un susurro — Extraño a mi familia.

—Pronto volverás a verlos— trató de animarlo Tom.

—Sabes que no es cierto—después de un momento de silencio, decidió cambiar de tema — ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

— Copié todos los que encontré en la biblioteca.— explicó el mayor.

Al esbozó una enorme sonrisa, y se acercó a su novio para besarlo. Tom lo acercó hacia sí, poniendo sus manos en la cintura del otro, y profundizaron el beso. El menor se separó un poco — Vamos a la cama— murmuró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Tom se levantó de golpe y empujó al chico hasta la habitación. En cuanto entró, volvió a besar a su novio con más pasión, empezando a arrancarle la ropa. En unos pocos minutos, los dos se encontraron desnudos, Al se recostó sobre la colcha de la cama, mientras con sus manos acercaba a Tom y volvía a besarlo. Tom empezó a abrir las piernas de su novio y se posicionó entre ellas. Sin esperar más, empezó a prepararlo con sus dedos, mientras seguía besándole el cuello.

—¿Ansioso?— murmuró entre jadeos Al.

—Un poco— respondió en un susurro ronco Tom.

—¿Qué esperas?— lo incitó el primero alzando sus caderas.

Tom no se hizo del rogar, y se hundió en el cuerpo de su novio soltando un gemido. Se quedó quieto unos segundos tratando de controlar sus sensaciones, y luego empezó a moverse con suavidad. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la primera vez de ambos, sus encuentros se fueron haciendo menos violentos a medida de que Tom empezó a encariñarse, y más tarde enamorarse, de Sev.

Al abrazó con sus piernas la cadera de su novio, acercándolo hacia si, haciendo que entrara más profundo en su interior. Un "más" susurrado fue todo lo que necesitó Tom para aumentar su ritmo.

Cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba, empezó a masturbar a Al, tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo que sus embestidas. Con unos cuantos movimientos más, Tom se corrió en el interior de su novio, al tiempo que Albus lo hacia sobre su estomago.

—Te amo Tom— susurró el menor dándole un pequeño beso.

—Yo también— le contestó mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

—Feliz navidad— dijo Albus antes de quedarse dormido.

Al se estiró mientras se tallaba los ojos tratando de despertar, miró a su lado y vio a Tom durmiendo placidamente y sonrió. Lo amaba tanto que..

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió cualquier pensamiento. Agarró la varita que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y apuntó hacia la entrada de la habitación.

—Tranquilo hermanito— dijo James alzando las manos — Veo que tuviste una buena noche— comentó mirando hacia Tom.

—¡James!— gritó sorprendido, ¿cómo diablos había llegado ahí? Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su dormitorio, el de Grimmauld Place. ¡Había vuelto! Y lo más importante ¡Tom estaba con él!

—Sev ¿Qué pasa?— murmuró Tom, probablemente se había despertado por el grito de su novio.

—¡Hola! Soy James— saludó su hermano con una sonrisa. El chico pegó un brinco en la cama, y lo apuntó con la varita. —¿Qué les pasa a todos? Soy hermano de tu novio, por si no sabías.— replicó fastidiado.

Tom miró a Sev pidiendo una explicación. — Creo que volví— le susurró.

—Veo que ya superaste lo de Adrian— comentó James con una sonrisa picara.

—¿Quién es Adrian?— preguntó Tom confundido mirando a su novio; se podía decir que no era alguien celoso, y no solamente porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad, pero el chico era diferente y le hacía hervir la sangre pensar en alguien estando cerca de su Sev, besándolo y tocándolo.

—Eso fue hace meses, Jamsie— replicó, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de su novio.

—Eso mismo decía yo, pero ayer estabas todo deprimido— se burló el mayor de los Potter.

—¿Ayer? James, ¡me fui por casi seis meses!— gritó Albus.

—¿De qué hablas? No me digas que tomaste una de las pastillas que traía Fred.

Albus lo miró extrañado, ¿Fred? ¿Qué tenia que ver en..? Desorbitó los ojos al entender que, en su época, no había pasado ni un día.

—¡Hola Al! ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Podrían vestirse?— chilló Lily tapándose los ojos con las manos.

Albus se miró, y notó que habían aparecido en su dormitorio justo como habían quedado en la casa en Hogsmeade. Se sonrojó, y se vistió rápidamente, pasándole ropa a su novio para que hiciera lo mismo.

Su madre llegó corriendo, alertada por el grito de su pequeña y se paró en el umbral. —¿Qué pasa?— preguntó, tardó sólo unos segundos en enfocarse en Tom, palideció al recordar los sucesos de su primer año y se desmayó.

—¡Mamá! — gritó Al, pero supo que no había sido una buena idea en cuanto su padre apareció por la puerta.

—¡Ginny!— Harry se hincó y se acercó al cuerpo de su esposa y, con la varita en la mano, la hizo despertar.

Ella indicó al chico parado a lado de su hijo. El auror no tardó en levantarse y apuntar con su varita al chico, —Voldemort— murmuró.

Tom frunció el ceño sin entender que estaba pasando, Albus nunca le había contado realmente en lo que se había convertido o que había pasado.

Al se interpuso entre su padre y su novio, tratando que el primero no lanzara alguna maldición. Tenia mucho que explicar, y tendría que comenzar ahora para evitar heridos.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y comenzó desde el principio.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a PukitChan por darme consejos y animarme a escribir las escenas de sexo (que sigo creyendo me han salido horribles xD) Nunca creí que seria tan complicado :D pero ¡Muchas gracias linda por tu apoyo!

Y May, espero que te haya gustado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo :D traté de mantener la personalidad de Tom para que no quedara muy Ooc , pero no creo que haya podido muy bien xD


End file.
